Conventionally, techniques relating to vehicles using posture control of an inverted pendulum have been proposed. Examples of the proposed techniques include a vehicle that has two coaxially disposed driving wheels and is driven in accordance with detection of a change in posture of a vehicle body due to shifting of the center of gravity of a driver, and a vehicle that moves while controlling posture of a vehicle body attached to a spherical single driving wheel (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
In this case, the vehicle is stopped or moved by controlling operation of a rotating body while detecting the balance of the vehicle body and the operating state.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-219986        